Winter Happiness
by sapphire wind
Summary: It was winter once again and the presents wrapped up for Toushirou, Momo, Rangiku and a special someone will be opened.
1. Chapter 1

Momo was walking in the 5th squad corridor when she saw that it was snowing outside. She went out and held her hand out and a snow flake fell on it and melted. She smiled as she remembered a certain someone who had always looked forward to winter.

'I wonder what he's doing right now? We haven't seen each other for a few weeks now... and I miss him. Well, I better go and visit him.'

Momo then walked to the 10th squad without any scarf or muffler. She admitted that it was cold but she can care less as long as she can see Toushirou, she'll be fine.

* * *

Rangiku finished half of her paperwork much to Toushirou's surprised that she'd even think of working or doing her paperwork.

'I guess that miracles do happen.' Toushirou thought as he did his paperwork.

"Taichou, have you seen Momo-chan?" Rangiku said while writing.

"No. As you can see, I didn't go out for three weeks because of the paperwork that I didn't know where came form." Toushirou said as he continued writing the necessary details needed.

"Then, you better try to go out. She could be looking for you." Rangiku said as she sipped her tea.

"There's no way that she'll ever do that."

Rangiku looked at him and mentally slapped her forehead.

'How can my Taichou, who is a child prodigy, be so dense?!'

"Even if she might not look for you, I'm sure that you miss her."

Toushirou stopped working and stared at her.

'How did she know?'

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sure that somewhere inside of you, you miss her even if you don't want to admit it."

"Shut up."

"No need to be cold, Taichou. I always knew that you loved her and you will always love her."

"What... How did..." Toushirou found the matter unbelievable. He knew that he never told Rangiku about it so how did she know his feelings for Momo?

"Taichou, everyone here knows that you love her. Even with just a glance on how you look at her, how you worry for her, how you protect her and how you can die for her, everyone found it out. Taichou, please be true to yourself and I promise not to tell Momo-chan anything about it. This is the first time that I'm being honest in saying that I won't tell her a thing."

"Matsumoto, now that you know... what am I supposed to do?"

"Tell her in the right moment." Rangiku said as she looked at Toushirou as if she was his sister or mother.

"But... she might..."

"Taichou, are you afraid of being rejected or afraid of losing her when you found out that she might not feel the same for you?"

"I don't mind getting rejected..."

"I'm telling you that there's nothing to worry. You won't lose anything, instead, you'll gain something."

"Matsumoto..."

"Go, Taichou. I'll take care of all the work." Rangiku said as she smiled.

"Arigato." Toushirou said before he used shunpo to go out.

'I just don't want the two of you suffer the same thing that I did...'

Momo was walking when she thought of some things that had always been in her mind.

'I know that Shirou-chan had always been special to me but... why is it that when we were together... my heart beats as if it will explode? Why is it that he didn't hate me for believeing the traitor over him? Why didn't he get angry at me when I pointed Tobiume at him...? Why is it that he... always forgave me...? I always knew that I... liked him and now... I know that I love him... but... he might hate me deep inside...'

Momo kept on thinking until she stopped under a tree. She still hadn't stopped thiking even if it was already getting colder and colder.

Toushirou kept on looking for Momo and sensed her reiatsu not far from him. He walked until he was close to her and it seemed that she still hadn't noticed him.

"Hinamori..."

His voice snapped her out of it and she looked up at him. Toushirou was looking at her.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-taichou!"

Realization hit the both of them when she called him by his title. Momo stood up and nervously giggled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I-I was just supposed to visit you but I guess that I... rested here, Hitsugaya-kun."

"You'll get sick. Wear this." Toushirou said as he handed his haori to her. Momo nodded and placed it on her shoulders.

"It's warm. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Toushirou said as he made an ice shelter for the two of them. Even if it was ice, it was a little warm compared to the normal ice. Momo sitted and smiled. Toushirou also sitted and looked at her. He noticed that she was blushing a little.

"Are you alright? Your face is red."

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Ano... can I ask you a few questions?"

"Go ahead."

"Why... Why didn't you hate me for... believing the traitor? Why didn't... you get angry to me... when I pointed my sword at you...? Why... are you always forgiving me...?" Tears began to form in her eyes. Toushirou looked at her and his eyes became softer as he pulled her to him in a hug.

"Hitsu... gaya... -kun..."

'I guess that it's time.'

"Do you really want to know?"

Momo looked at him and nodded.

"I didn't hate you and I can never hate you, I didn't get angry at you and I always forgave you because... I love you."

Momo was unable to hold her tears back and she cried on his chest. Toushirou rubbed her back in a soothing manner as he waited for her to stop crying. Momo calmed down and stayed in Toushirou's embrace.

"I'm sorry to be a burden on you, Toushirou."

Toushirou looked at her when he heard her call him by his first name after so many years.

"You never became a burden on me. As I said, I'm inlove with you that's why everything is alright."

"You know... I also have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Shirou-chan, I..."

'She might say that she doesn't feel doesn't but that's alright. I love her and that's something that I'll always know."

"Shirou-chan... I love you too."

'As I predict- What was it that she said!? She love me!?'

Toushirou looked at her in disbelief. Momo giggled and leaned comfortably on his chest.

"What did you..."

"I said that I-love-you-too. Geez... Are you sure that you're not dreaming?"

"What? I'll show you if I'm dreaming or not." Toushirou said as he carried her in bridal way. Momo shrieked and wrapped her arms around his neck. He then spun a little.

"Shirou-chan, put me down!"

"I don't want to and I love you, Momo. I'll always do." Toushirou said as he chuckled. He didn't mind whether there were lots of Shinigami that can hear him laughing or see them. All he cared about was that he was happy with Momo.

Momo laughed and held on him tighter. Toushirou stopped spinning and looked at her.

"Mou... Hey. Did you know that I had always been inlove with you ever since we were kids?"

"I didn't."

"Well, now you know that I had always been inlove with you even before things happened."

"I had also been inlove with you ever since we were little, Momo."

"So that's why the boys from Rukongai always runs off when you're with me. What did you do to them?"

"I only taught them a lesson."

"What lesson?"

"Never to get too close with my girlfriend."

"You know, no one can get me from you. No one can steal me from you because my heart, soul and body belongs to you. I belong to you and only you, Toushirou."

"Then, Kira better put a little distance away from you if he doesn't want to be a popsicle." Toushirou said as he smirked.

"Geez... but then again, don't hurt my friends, okay?"

"I won't because I know that you're mine and I'm letting you know right now that I always owned you."

"Your fangirls also better create a big distance away from you if they don't want to visit the 4th squad."

"Alright and tell that to them because I don't care if they'll get confined in there or not as long as I have you."

"Okay."

"I also have to tell Matsumoto something."

"What? And put me down."

"It's a gift for her and no. I won't put you down."

"Geez..."

Toushirou's jigokuchou flew towards him and he said his message, directed to Rangiku. Momo's eyes widened as the the butterfly flew.

"Was what you said true? He's back but this time... for Rangiku-san?"

"Ah. I helped him and asked Kurotsuchi to erase the bad memories in his head. Matsumoto, after all, is a big help. She was the one who told me to confess to you."

"I see. It's about time for her to be happy."

* * *

The jigokuchou reached Rangiku and told her the message that Toushirou left, Rangiku's eyes widened and tears started to form in her eyes. She rushed out of the squad and went to the 3rd squad. She now realized that Toushirou wasn't lying. He was back. Gin was finally back.

"G-Gin..."

"Hello, Rangiku."

Rangiku ran into his arms and cried. Gin held her protectively and smiled a rare and true smile. Finally, Rangiku's wish was granted.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Here's my chapter 2. Please forgive me if there are any mistakes. I have fever when I did this. To those who reviewed Chapter 1, I thank you. ^_^

This chapter is mainly focused on Gin and Rangiku. There's a little Momo and Toushirou, though. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. I just can't even if I wanted to.

* * *

Gin was at the 3rd squad when Rangiku came and hugged him as soon as she saw him. Gin held her in his arms, not wanting to let go of her. Rangiku cried all her sadness out. Everyone knew that she was depressed when Gin left her. She tried to hide it away from everyone but every night, she cries herself to sleep.

This time, she will not let him go anywhere far from her. She will not let him return to the darkness that separated them.  
No matter what, she'll make him stay, stay in Seireitei, stay in Soul Society and stay with her.

Gin, on the other hand, regretted leaving Rangiku behind. He realized that even he had that smile on his face when he was in Las Noches at Hueco Mundo, he can't hide the fact that he was lonely without Rangiku. He regretted his decision of following Aizen.

Now, he will not go away. He will not leave her again even if it means death. He held her close to him in a protective way.

"Rangiku, I'm sorry."

"Baka. I can't forgive you that easily. You left me without a word and explanation, you made me depressed and you abandoned everyone in your squad." Rangiku said as she looked at him.

"That's why I returned. I returned for you and everyone. I'm grateful that someone helped me get back here." Gin said as he looked at her, his ruby red eyes open.

"Who helped you?"

"Who else? Your captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"What?"

* * *

Toushirou sneezed as Momo looked at him.

"Are you okay, Shirou-chan?"

"Ah. Those two are probablly talking about me. I told him not to tell her and it's Toushirou to you."

"I see but I really didn't expect you to help Ichimaru-san return here."

"I've seen Matsumoto crying when that idiot was gone. She always tried to smile the following day, though."

"I see. You're really becoming mature."

"I am mature, Meshunden Momo."

"Yeah, right. You try so hard to act mature but in the end, that child-like attitude of your's win." Momo said as she smiled.

"What did you say, Meshunden Momo?"

"See? You're becoming childish over a small matter. Calling me Meshunden is childish."

"And calling me Shirou-chan is not?"

Momo was silenced as Toushirou smirked.

* * *

"What?! Taichou did?! That's unbelievable!"

"I know but he said that he forgave me because of you. You're his friend after all and his vice captain."

"Taichou... I've got to thank him later."

"You better do."

"I will. You know, I always knew that Taichou didn't like you and perhaps, he even cursed you."

"I know but he managed to forgive me for you."

"Say, Gin."

"What?"

"Are you... going to stay here for good?"

"Ah. I decided to atone for my sins and live here."

"That better be true or I'll drag you tied upside-down if you ever leave me again." Rangiku said as she smiled.

"I won't leave you."

They felt a powerful reiatsu coming to their way. Yamamoto appeared and Rangiku and Gin looked at him.

"Ichimaru Gin."

-"Yamamoto-sou-taichou..."-

"I shall not tolerate your actions because you were one of the captains who betrayed Soul Society."

"I apologize for my mistakes and I humbly accept any punishment." Gin said as he bowed.

"Very well. You will be sentenced according to your betrayal. Your sentence will be death."

"What? Yamamoto-sou-taichou, can't you lessen his punishment? I mean that he returned here and-"

"Do not speak out of your position, Matsumoto-fuku-taichou. You know very well what he did to Soul Society."

"I know it out of all people and if you will execute him, please do execute me too." Rangiku said as she bowed.

"Rangiku..." Gin said as he looked at her.

"Matsumoto-fuku-taichou, what are you talking about?" Choujirou said.

"I cannot have him dead now that he returned here. As his childhood friend, I wish to be with him even in death."

"Matsumoto-fuku-taichou, you know that you can be punished for such a ridiculous act."

"I know that, Sasakibe-fuku-taichou and I don't mind. I waited here for countless days, waiting for his return and now that he's back, I do not wish to lose him again."

"Yamamoto-sou-taichou, we cannot lose Matsumoto-fuku-taichou. Please give it more thought." Choujirou said as he bowed at Yamamoto.

"Very well. His sentence can only be lessened if he will do well in three months. After the given time, I shall decide whether I will punish him or not." Yamamoto said as he turned back.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Yamamoto-sou-taichou. I promise that he if ever betray us again, I shall kill him with my own two hands. I will not stand in the way to protect him."

"Very well. I will have your word for it."

Yamamoto and Choujirou then disappeared and Rangiku and Gin looked at each other.

"What were you saying back there, Rangiku? He could've decided to kill you."

"Why should I care? It's better than seeing you dead."

"Rangiku, this is a serious matter."

"I am well aware of that. Gin, how dense can you get?! I'm doing this for you!"

"But, why? You already suffered a lot because of me."

"That's your fault. If you didn't leave me, I wouldn't suffer anything."

"That still doesn't explain anything. Why can you die for me?"

"Gin... I can die for you because... I love you. I always loved you ever since we were kids. No matter what happened, I always loved you."

"Rangiku..." Gin pulled her into a hug and Rangiku's tears fell.

"I know that you only thought of me as a friend but I really love you that's why I can't let you die... I'll die with you if it's needed." Rangiku said as she closed her eyes.

"Rangiku, thank you and... I love you too."

"Gi-Gin... what did you..."

"I love you, Rangiku. That's why I returned here. I told Hitsugaya about it and he decided to help me."

"That means that you will nver leave again?"

"Ah. I promise that I will never leave again."

"Then, for starters. Tomorrow, tell me the reason on why you left."

"Ah."

Gin leaned down on her and kissed her lips. Rangiku knew that he was true to his words. They will always have each other from now on. No one will suffer and no one will be trapped in darkness ever again. As the snow continued pouring outside, all of their worries were washed away by each other's presence.

* * *

Chapter 2, over. Sorry if it's a little short. It's just hard to form any ideas when you have fever. Also, school's starting tomorrow so please wait patiently for the following chapters.

Please read and review. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is up!

Thank you **Momo - Toushirou **and **xMidnight-Spiritx** for the reviews. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

* * *

As what Yamamoto said, Gin was given three months to change his sentence which depends on his actions to the Seireitei.

Gin was at the 3rd squad and was doing his paperwork when Rangiku came.

"How long do you think are you going to sit there doing your paperwork?"

"Until I finish everything." Gin said as he wrote his report.

"Wrong answer. You are going to stop and rest, Ichimaru Gin." Rangiku said as she frowned a bit.

"Rangiku, you kow that Yamamoto-sou-taichou only gave me three months to perform my job as a captain."

"I know that well and I'm just telling you to rest. It's not like you're going to stop forever. So get up from there."

Gin sighed and stood up. He laid down on the sofa and closed his eyes. Rangiku smiled and sitted on the couch.

Momo and Toushirou came. Rangiku looked at them and nervously giggled.

"Ah... Taichou..."

"Matsumoto, who gave you the permission to go here without doing your work?"

"I... Ano... Uhhh..."

"You should've finished your work before coming here."

"Sorry, taichou but Gin... I mean Ichimaru-taichou had been doing his work for 7 whole hours non-stop."

"So, Ichimaru-san was like Hitsugaya-kun, huh?" Momo said as she looked at Toushirou with a smile but Toushirou knew better that her smile meant 'Stubborn, if you didn't stop working, you'll be sorry.'

"I see. So, Taichou lost to you again, huh?"

"Shut up." Toushirou said as he mentally added, 'If I didn't stop, who knows what she could've done to me.'

"Hai, hai. I'll do my paperwork later."

"That means that if you don't do it tomorrow, I won't let you go here forever." Toushirou said as he glared at her.

"Hai. Momo-chan, can you come with me for a while?"

"Of course."

"What are you planning, Matsumoto?"

"Nothing and it's a girl business so Taichou, you can't come. Let's go." Rangiku said as she opened the door.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-kun. Try not to kill each other while we're gone." Momo then followed Rangiku outside. Toushirou sighed and looked at Gin.

"Oi, stop acting like you're asleep."

Gin opened his eyes and sitted. Toushirou sitted on the couch where Rangiku was sitting before.

"You saw through me."

"Like I won't. I also did something like that whenever Momo forces me to stop working."

"I see. Hinamori-chan seems strict on you."

"Worst than strict."

"Why are women so stern when it comes to rest and work?"

"I don't know and all I know is that women are scarier than Hell when they're angry. Do your work before Matsumoto comes and tie you upside-down."

"Alright." Gin stood up and went to his table. He started working again and Toushirou closed his eyes and leaned on the head-rest of the couch.

"Rangiku said that you hate me and it's true, right?"

"Ah. If it wasn't for Matsumoto and Momo, there's no way in my life that I'll ever think of forgiving you."

"Yet you did."

"Ah and that's because you're an idiot who saw nothing but darkness when light is just right infront of you. Matsumoto was always crying when you were gone."

"I know that. You're right. I saw nothing but darkness when Rangiku's just right there for me."

"That's right. You better make her happy or I'll show you what Hell looks like except when those two are angry."

"Ah."

Rangiku and Momo were walking around Seireitei while talking to each other.

"Rangiku-san, now that Ichimaru-san is here. What are you going to do?"

"I'll help him in everything. Like what you did when Taichou was upset when he thought that he failed you."

"I see. Well, our cases seem different but it's the same. Like Ichimaru-san, I thought that following the traitor was right but I realized that it was wrong when Shirou-chan almost died because of me."

"Momo-chan... I know that Taichou already forgave you and the two of you should just be happy. You're a couple now."

"I know. That's the only way that I can repay him for everything. You and Ichimaru-san are also a couple, right?"

Rangiku blushed and looked at Momo who was smiling.

"How did you know...?"

"You've been smiling since yesterday. By how you look, I knew that you got your wish to come true."

"You're amazing, Momo-chan."

"Shirou-chan also knows your secret."

"What? Did you tell him?"

"No. He's just good in reading people. I know that when he saw your smile he knew that you're Ichimaru-san's girlfriend."

"I see."

"Rangiku-san, if you need any help, Shirou-chan and I are here for the two of you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I guess that it's time ti return to the 3rd squad. Ichimaru-san is probably done with his paperwork."

"He was asleep when we left."

"No. He was just pretending to be asleep. Like what Shirou-chan always does."

"What? I'll get him for that. Momo, let's go."

Momo nodded and the two of them used Shunpo to go back. Toushirou and Gin were surprised when they came.

"R-Rangiku..."

"Gin, what's the meaning of this?" Rangiku said as she stepped inside the room. Toushirou earned a sweatdrop when Momo looked at him.

"I can't sleep so I... did my paperwork."

"Gin..."

"Sorry, Rangiku-chan."

"Don't 'Rangiku-chan' me and go to your room." Rangiku said as she pointed Gin's room after stomping her feet. Gin stood up and went in his room. Rangiku sighed and picked up his paperwork.

"I am so going to kill him."

"Rangiku-san, just forgive him for now."

"Oh, alright. I'll just give these to the Sou-taichou and I'll do my paperwork when I come back." Rangiku said as she dashed out of the room.

"Shirou-chan..."

"S-Sorry."

"As for you, you'll return to your squad and sleep. I'll make sure that you really are sleeping and not pretending to be."

"O-Okay."

Momo and Toushirou returned to the 10th squad and both entered Toushirou's room. Gin and Toushirou sighed.

-'Why are women scarier than Hell itself?'-

Momo sitted on the floor next to Toushirou's futon. Toushirou sitted on his futon and looked at Momo.

"Are you planning on staying here to make sure that I'll sleep?"

"Yes and you cannot disagree."

"Who said that I'll disagree? I was thinking that..." Toushirou pulled her down with him on his futon and placed his hands on her waist. Momo yelped and looked at him.

"I was thinking that if you're planning on staying, you'll also sleep. That way, I promise you that I can sleep well."

"Fine."

Rangiku went back at the 3rd squad and knocked on Gin's door.

"Gin, I know you're not asleep so let me in."

"Then, come in."

Rangiku opened the door and saw that Gin was sitting on his futon. Rangiku sitted beside him and looked at him.

"Go to sleep now."

"Not without you."

"Baka. If I'll sleep then you won't sleep."

"No. I'll sleep if you'll sleep next to me."

"N-No way." Rangiku said as she blushed.

"Yes way, Rangiku and you can't refuse." Gin pulled Rangiku down on his futon and held her close to him.

Rangiku blushed even more as Gin smirked.

"What's with the red face, Rangiku?" Gin said with a teasing voice.

"N-Nothing and l-let go of me."

"I don't want to. Were you thinking of something else?"

"O-Of course not!"

"Then, why are you blushing?"

"Who wouldn't blush if someone was pulled down on a futon at night!?"

"Let's just sleep." Gin said as he closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone, sorry for the very very late update. I was very busy about my assignments and projects so I really apologize. I wish that it's vacation again.

Thanks to those who read my fanfics. and sorry if there are mistakes. I'm still just a beginner but I'll try my best to make good ones.

Here's the new chpater. Please read and review.

* * *

As the days went by, three months easily passed and Gin was called by Yamamoto at the 1st squad. Rangiku accompanied him just in case there's something that she needs to do.

"Ichimaru Gin, I believe that you know fully well on why I called you here."

"I do know."

"Based on your performance, your sentence will be reduced. It will not be death if you'll choose to stay here in Seireitei no matter what the consequences are. What is your answer?"

"Gin..."

"I choose... to live here in Soul Society. As I said before, I have all I need here in Soul Society." Gin said as he glanced at Rangiku.

"If you ever dare to betray Soul Society again, there will be no mercy for you." Yamamoto said with a firm voice.

"I promise that I will never betray Soul Society again."

"Very well. You may now leave."

-"Arigato gozaimasu, Yamamoto-sou-taichou."-

Gin and Rangiku went out of the 1st sqaud and Rangiku breathed heavily.

"I was a little worried back there."

"You shouldn't have been worried."

"You can' take it off of me, you know. You're the only one who makes me worry too much."

"My bad. Sorry, Ran-chan."

"That's alright."

"Rangiku-san! Ichimaru-san!"

"Momo-chan, hi there."

Momo came while breathing hard.

"What... what happened...?"

"Gin's alright. He isn't going to die."

"Thank goodness. I rushed here when I remembered that it is the same date after three months."

"Thank you, Hinamori-chan."

"Does Taichou know that you're here?"

"Now, he does."

Toushirou appeared out of nowhere. Momo just giggled nervously.

"Toushirou..."

"Taichou, when did you arrive?"

"A few minutes before Momo came."

"How did you know that Hinamori-chan will come here?"

"I heard her voice."

"You're really like a cat." Momo said.

"Whether I'm a cat or not, you need to rest after this, got it?"

"Hai..."

"Taichou's amazing." Rangiku said.

"Only when it comes to Hinamori-chan."

"Keep quiet, Ichimaru."

"Shirou-chan, don't be mean."

"I'm not. I just don't want him to say something like that."

"Because he's right?" Rangiku said as Toushirou faintly blushed.

"Th-That's not it."

-"This is the first time that you ever stuttered."- Rangiku and Gin said.

Toushirou sweatdropped and looked away. Momo just giggled.

"Shirou-chan's funny when he's denying something."

"Momo, don't say anything more than that."

"We can keep it a secret, Taichou."

"Matsumoto, I don't trust you about something like that."

"Mou..."

"Shirou-chan, you should really trust them, you know."

"No way. Matsumoto already influenced Ichimaru for having a loud-mouth."

"RANGIKU-SAN!!!"

Shuuhei came running to where Rangiku was.

"Oh no! Today is my article due date!"

"You... need to... pass your... article right now!" Shuuhei said as he was finally able to catch his breathe.

"A-Ah... Eto... I still don't have any article yet but... we can make Taichou the main news."

-"WHAT!?"- Toushirou, Momo and Shuuhei said.

"Are you even serious, Ran-chan?" Gin said.

"Ah. So, what do you say, Taichou?"

"NEVER! Just dare to do that and you'll do all of the paperwork for a whole year!"

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!? No! Shuuhei, I'll leave that to you. Bye-bye." Rangiku said as she quickly disappeared.

"RANGIKU-SAN, COME BACK!!!" Shuuhei said as he ran after Rangiku, leaving Toushirou, Momo and Gin speechless.

"What... just... happened...?" Gin said. Momo just shook her head while Toushirou sighed.

"That's something normal when it comes to Matsumoto."

"I don't know if Ran-chan can finish an article today..." Gin said as he closed his eyes.

"Why don't you help her?"

"I don't know what to write about... Do you have any clues?"

"The new students of the Shinigami academy. Write about them."

"Where can I find files about the new students?"

"In the Central Library, look for the 39th bookshelf and on the 5th row of the books, choose the first book in that row. The book contains all the files that you will need."

"I see. Thanks." Gin said as he disappeared.

"You're becoming helpful, Shirou-chan." Momo said as she smiled at Toushirou.

"I just want him to make Matsumoto quiet."

"Hmmm... but still, it's a sign that you're finally starting to forgive him."

"I guess so."

"That's good. Say, what do you like for dinner?"

"Does that mean that you'll cook?"

"Yes. I know that you're tired because of the day's work so... I'll cook for you."

"Thanks. Then, I want sukiyaki and miso. Is that alright?"

"Sure. Let's go home and eat."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the totally late chapter. I was so busy in school so I'm really really sorry.

Thanks to those who gave me reviews. ^_^ Thank you very much.

Atarashi chapter wa douzo. I apologize for any mistake.

* * *

Gin returned as the captain of the 3rd squad and all of his subordinates were glad. Kira cried at the welcome back party for Gin. Then, a few weeks later, Ichigo came back to Soul Society but he was not alone. His sister Karin tagged along with him to go to Soul Society.

"Oi, Toushirou. How are you doing?" Ichigo said after he opened the door of the Administrative Office.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou and you better learn to call me by my title." Toushirou said as he glared at Ichigo.

"Hai, hai. Eh? Who's she?" Ichigo said as he saw Momo.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Hinamori Momo, the 5th squad fuku-taichou." Momo said as she stood up.

"I see. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. So, you're Momo, huh? Rukia told me a lot about you. She said that you're Toushirou's childhood friend."

"Ah, hai. That's true."

"Yo, Toushirou." Karin said as she entered the office.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou." Toushirou said as he continued with his work.

"You're so cold."

Karin looked around and saw Momo sitting next to Toushirou. Ichigo looked at her.

"Karin, why don't you sit down?"

"I don't remember allowing you to sit, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"It's alright. We're friends after all."

"Who told you so?"

"I know so."

Karin sitted and looked at Momo. Momo looked at her and smiled.

"Please make yourself feel at home, Kurosaki Karin-san."

"O-Okay..."

"Karin, she's Toushirou's childhood friend, Hinamori Momo."

"Yoroshiku." Karin said.

"Nice to meet you too. Toushirou, I'll drop by again later to finish my paperwork at the squad." Momo said as she stood up.

"I told Matsumoto to do it."

"Eh? Why?"

"She didn't do any of her work yesterday and she didn't even went here. As a punishment, I ordered her to do all of your job at the 5th squad."

"Why didn't you just asked her to do your's?" Ichigo said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I can do my work alone. Momo's busy in her work at the Central Library as well as in the Women's Association."

'This is the first time that I heard him call a girl by her name. I wonder who she really is. He also didn't correct her for calling him by his name.' Karin thought.

"But... that means that I won't have to work, right?"

"Ah. This day is your day-off."

Momo sighed and sitted. Toushirou looked at her and Ichigo just laughed a little.

"What's funny, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Nothing. It's just that when you saw her face, you looked worried. I was just wondering why."

"That's something that you don't need to know." Toushirou said with a very light blush on his face.

"That's a nice excuse, Taichou." Rangiku said as she returned to the squad.

"Ah, Rangiku-san. Okairinasai." Momo said as she gave her a chair.

"Thanks, Momo-chan. Taichou, you're so mean, you know?"

"I'm not and it's your fault for not coming and for not doing your work."

"But, Taichou... you know that I was with Gin! You should know how I feel!"

"Shut up."

"Eh? That fox-face is here again?!" Ichigo said as he stood up.

"Ah."

"Why?! He was an enemy of Soul Society as well as the Gensei! You should've killed him!"

"How can I kill him if Matsumoto always cried for him!? Even though he was an enemy of both Soul Society and the Gensei,  
I can't bring myself to kill him because Matsumoto will never be the same again!" Toushirou said as he also stood up.

"Taichou..."

"Wh-What...? Rangiku-san..." Ichigo said as he looked at Rangiku.

"You don't know a thing about them so don't talk about things that you don't know." Toushirou said as he sitted.

"Rangiku-san, was what he said true?"

"It is. Gin is...my childhood friend and I...don't want to lose him again. Taichou found out that I was always crying when Gin was away and when he became a traitor and enemy of Soul Society and the Gensei."

"I see. Sorry for what I have said."

"It's alright. I know it's unbelievable but right now, Gin is doing his best as the captain of the 3rd squad."

"I'm really sorry, Rangiku-san."

"It's alright."

"Okay. Karin, I'll leave you here for a while. Ukitake-san told me to visit him in his squad." Ichigo said as he headed for the door of the office.

"Can't I come with you?"

"I'll train with Rukia."

"Oh, okay."

"See you later." Ichigo said as he left.

Toushirou continued with his work, Momo was watching him, Rangiku sighed heavily and Karin was looking at Momo and Toushirou.

'I wonder what's with them. They're so close.'

"Karin-san, are you alright there? Would you like anything?" Momo said.

"Oh, I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

'She's so nice. Not to mention cute.'

"I see. Very well. You can tell me if you want anything."

"Okay."

"Hey, Shirou. Can we go to Grandma's house later?"

"Ah. I'll be finished in just a few minutes."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Oh, Momo-chan. We have a meeting today. It won't be long."

"Alright. Shirou, can you wait for me?"

"Sure and Matsumoto, don't take her anywhere she's not supposed to go to."

"Hai."

The two ladies went out of the room. Toushirou continued to write while Karin was staring at him.

"So, can I ask you who she is?"

"She's Hinamori Momo, the 5th squad vice captain and my girlfriend."

"What?"

'She was his girlfriend...? That can't be... Because I... I love you, Toushirou. I can love you more than she does.'

"She's my childhood girlfriend."

"I... see. Guess that you're not really a kid anymore, huh?"

"Ah. I'm just a year younger than Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Huh? Then, that means that you're... 15 years old! You're just a little short, I guess."

"Just shut up and don't talk about my height nor age."

'He really is not a kid anymore but... why didn't I see her when he went to the Gensei...?'

"Okay, okay. Then, I wish the two of you luck."

"Hn."

"Time to go home. Yuzu's probably done cooking. Bye." Karin said as she went out of the room. Toushirou just nodded.

A few minutes later, Karin and Ichigo went back to the Gensei. Karin went to her own room and placed a pillow on her face.  
She stiffled her cry and fell asleep. Momo and Toushirou went to their Grandma's house and slept there for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

A month after Karin found out Toushirou and Momo's relationship, all the Shinigami went back to the Gensei to have a vacation. Toushirou really didn't want to go but Momo wants to go so he just sighed in defeat. Rangiku also foced Gin to come and he just obeyed to the blonde's request. The new thing is that Byakuya went to the Gensei with Rukia.

"Byakuya-nii-sama, are you sure that you want to come with me?"

"Ah. Rukia, I will never let that brat get in any close connection with you."

"He is not interested in me so please rest assured."

"That it may seem, you don't know what he is thinking and what is in his heart."

"Nii-sama..."

'Nii-sama seems to be kinder than usual. I wonder why...' Rukia thought as she walked beside Byakuya.

"Oi, Rukia! Byakuya!"

"Ichigo, you're here early."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you don't have any right to call me by my name alone." Byakuya said as he glared at Ichigo.

"It's alright. It won't make any difference anyway."

"Do you really want to experience what Soul Burial is?"

"Okay, okay... sheesh."

"Ichigo, is Inoue here?"

"No. She's with Ulquiorra. They had been in a good relationship ever since Ulquiorra was reincarnated."

"I see. Inoue can finally be happy now that she's with him."

"Ah. She already suffered a lot from all the things that happened in the war."

The three of them continued walking while talking and Byakuya noticed the look on Rukia's eyes as she talked with Ichigo.

'She seem to enjoy this brat's company.'

A few minutes later, they reached Kasenjiki as planned. Every Shinigami was there for the August fireworks. Yamamoto was looking at them while holding his zanpakutou as well as those who owns fire type zanpakutous or those who mastered the fire type kidous. Hadou no 31 Shakahou and Hadou no 54 Waste Flame.

"Are? What's that for, Yamamoto-sou-taichou?" Ichigo said.

"This is for the preparation of additional fireworks."

"Then, that means that Momo, Toushirou, Kira, Rangiku-san and you are the ones who will perform the fireworks?"

"That's right."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, how many times do I have to tell you that it's Hitsugaya-taichou?" Toushirou said as he glared at Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya-kun, you really shouldn't be mean to him." Momo said as she looked at Toushirou who looked away to hide his blush but Momo saw it clearly and giggled.

'I never thought that I'd be able to be with him after everything that happened. I'm happy to be with him.'

At exactly 6, the fireworks started and the sky was immediately glowing beautifully. The kidou masters prepared their selves as their hands glowed. Tobiume materialized and appeared beside Momo, between her and Toushirou. She looked at Momo then at Toushirou as she smiled and held her bells up. Yamamoto's Ryuujin Jakka started to be covered with flame then,  
everyone did their best to add glittering kidous and flames to the glowing sky.

"Tobiume, why were you smiling earlier?" Momo asked her zanpakutou who was standing beside her.

"It's just so good to see lots of different couples in person. We, the zanpakutous, rarely matarializes ourselves for it is forbidden to be done."

"Who forbade it?" Toushirou said.

"The very first zanpakutou that appeared in Soul Society..."

-"Could it be..."- Momo and Toushirou said.

"Yes. The one who forbade it was... Muramasa."

"I see but... Tobiume, can't you stay in your materialized form to be able to enjoy the real world? Both the Gensei and Soul Society?"

"That's possible but... its effect will fall on you... I don't want that."

"Then, get into a Gigai." Toushirou said as he glanced at Hyourinmaru on his back.

"It's possible but Hinamori-san's reiatsu will still get drained by me..."

"Tobiume, if that's the only way that we can make you enjoy the feeling of being alive with everyone, I'd be glad to do it for you.  
You are, after all, like a sister to me."

"But..."

"ICHIGO, STOP MUNCHING ON MY FOOD!!"

"I'LL ONLY DO THAT IF YOU'LL LET THIS BUBBLY RABBIT GO AWAY!! SHE HAD BEEN MESSING ME UP!"

"What did you say-pyon?" Chappy said as she locked Ichigo's arms and Ichigo was struggling to break free.

"Let go! Let me go, you white rabbit!"

"Why don't you just shut up, walking strawberry-pyon."

Momo, Toushirou and Tobiume were just watching at them with interest. Momo then crouched down to Tobiume's height.

"You know, you can enjoy these kinds of things when you're with us in the real life. My reiatsu will come back so it's alright.  
I'll appreciate it if you'll join us."

"But... but..."

"Hyourinmaru said that he will join us too."

"Eh? That's great! Tobiume, can you please join us?"

"...Okay but if you're feeling tired, please tell me so I'll stop."

"Okay."

Momo and Toushirou brought out the gigais that they were carrying. Tobiume and Hyourinmaru went into the gigais and after a little while, they were really like living humans.

"Hinamori-san, thank you."

"You're welcome. Toushirou, we'll just go over there, okay?"

"Ah."

Momo and Tobiume went to where Rukia and the others were. Toushirou and Hyourinmaru were left with each other.

"You really are a reckless guy."

"I know. Momo always tells me that."

"You also know that I can drain your reiatsu faster than the others, am I correct?"

"Ah. I knew that when I met you in your domain. Since you are the most powerful zanpakutou in the ice and water type, it's normal and expected that you can use a lot of reiatsu in your flesh form but you heard Momo's reason on Tobiume and I also agree to her."

"Hn."

"YOU SELFISH CAT!!! STOP DRINKING MY SAKE!!!!" Rangiku shouted at Haineko.

"JUST SHUT UP, YOU BOSSY OLD LADY!!!!" Haineko screamed at Rangiku.

These two were fighting over their 100th sake bottles and Haineko was surely like Rangiku when it comes to drinking. In fact, she's the only one who can par with Rangiku. The table in which they were in was covered with lots of sake bottles and they aren't even thinking of stopping.

"Well, I'm glad that you are nothing like them." Toushirou said as he shrugged.

"I give you my agreement over that matter. Our materialized forms may be not the same as that of the Shinigami but we sometimes have the attitudes of the Shinigami that we are with." Hyourinmaru said as he looked at the night's horizon.

Toushirou looked at Hyourinmaru and was glad that he understands him. They both understand each other and it was something that made them a good combination.

Sode No Shirayuki also appeared and Rukia was a little uncomfortable but she didn't let anyone notice it although, Ichigo had already noticed it.

"Wow. Sode No Shirayuki is pretty." Momo said.

"Thank you for the compliment."

"She's the most beautiful zanpakutou in the ice and water type." Tobiume said.

"Thank you, Tobiume. You, on the other hand, are the most special zanpakutou in the fire type."

Rukia wasn't participating in their conversation and they noticed that.

"Is something wrong, Rukia-san?" Momo said.

"Huh...? Oh. I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. I just need to drink." Rukia said as she ran away from them.

"Rukia-san seemed out of herself."

"It's probably because of what happened during that fight." Sode No Shirayuki whispered then she disappeared and re-appeared to where Rukia was.

"Kuchiki Rukia."

"Sode No... Shirayuki..." Rukia said, her eyes wide.

"I know that you said that you are setting me free when Muramasa appeared but..."

"Yes, I did. I already set you free."

"But I hereby refuse your decision."

"You... What...?"

"What you heard is true. I refuse your decision of letting me leave or setting me free."

"But... Zanpakutous deserve freedom and... being with me forbids that."

"I understand but if I will leave then... I'll be losing a very important friend."

"You're calling me your friend...?"

"Yes and I will be by your side as your Zanpakutou."

"Sode No Shirayuki... thank you."

Rukia and Sode No Shirayuki smiled at each other as the fireworks continued to explode. All of them, Zanpakutous and the Shinigami, were happy to be able to see each other face to face under different circumstances. Not as enemies but as true friends. 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm totally sorry for not uplaoding for such a long time. Gomenasai. T_T

I was caught between lots of projects in Science as well as our tests. I'm really really sorry.

Please read and review this new chapter. I would also like to apologize if there are mistakes.

* * *

It was December 19 already and tomorrow will be the party for Toushirou's 16th birthday. Momo was sitting on the sofa in the 10th squad while looking at Toushirou who was taking a nap.

'His birthday is tomorrow and I wonder what he likes as his gift?'

Momo closed her eyes as she continued to think. She knew that Toushirou likes cold things and watermelons but she wants to make his birthday this year something out of their usual parties.

'What should I give him...? I have absolutely no idea...'

Toushirou raised his head and saw Momo thinking deeply. He stood up and sitted beside her.

"What's wrong?"

Momo opened her eyes and looked at Toushirou. She then leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing... I was just wondering..."

"About what?"

"A gift for you since tomorrow's your birthday. For some reason, I can't think of anything..."

'If you're with me tomorrow, then, that would be the best birthday gift of all.'

"Don't worry about it. Just stay with me and that's all that I could ask for."

"Eh? But... I want to make it special for you."

"Being my girlfriend and knowing that you love me is already special. I can't ask for anything more than that."

"Hmmm... I know! I figured out what to give you." Momo said as she smiled.

"What is it?"

"It's a secret. I'll tell you on your birthday." She said as she giggled and blushed.

"Huh?"

"Even if it's your birthday tomorrow, I won't tell you."

"Okay."

"Ne, I'll just go to the real world for a while."

"Huh? What are you going to do there?"

"Secret." Momo said as she stood up.

"You really like secrets."

"Of course. Dont' worry about me because I'll be back later. I just need to check something out."

"Okay."

Momo stood up and used Shunpo to go out. Toushirou went to his room and laid down on his futon.

'I wonder what she'll do...'

Momo went to the real world dressed as a human. She was wearing a blouse with the same color as Toushirou's eyes and jeans which she partnered with black doll shoes. She kept walking until she reached a jewelry store and she went inside.

"Welcome, ma'am." The saleslady said and Momo smiled at her.

"May I ask what you're looking for?"

"What type of necklace can be given as a birthday gift?"

"For a boy or a girl?"

"A boy."

"A silver necklace is alright. An item can also be attached."

"May I see it?"

"This way."

The saleslady showed the silver necklace to Momo and some small things that can be attached to it. Momo saw a red feather and a blue feather. She decided to buy two necklaces for the both of them and she chose the one with red feather for herself while the one with blue feather was her gift for Toushirou.

"Thank you for the purchase, Ma'am."

"You're welcome."

"Oh, I heard from our store manager that those feathers can give the owners happiness in life."

"I see. Thank you." Momo then left the store and went back to Soul Society.

It was almost midnight when she returned. She went to the 10th squad after hiding the gift in her sleeves and saw Toushirou looking at the moon while sitting on the windowsill.

"You returned back late."

"Sorry. I kinda enjoyed looking at the stores in the Gensei." Momo said as she stood next to him.

"You had me worried." Toushirou whispered as the cold night wind blew. Momo looked at him and saw in his eyes that he was really worried about her even though he didn't show it on his face.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay but what did you do there?" Toushirou said as he faced her.

"I bought something."

"What is it?"

"You'll find out later. What time is it already?"

"It's 11:57. Why?"

"Nothing. Where's Rangiku-san?"

"Probably preparing a party for me somewhere."

"I see."

'It's 11:58... Two more minutes...' Momo thought as she glanced at the wallclock.

"Ne, can we sit on the roof?"

"Sure."

Both of them went up and sitted on the moon. Momo saw that the Sakura trees were starting to sway as the wind gently blows.  
She remembered that the sakura petals dance in the sky whenever it's 12 midnight every Winter.

'I guess that it's just 11:59... I'll make up with him. I'm such an idiot to forget the time.'

"Why do you seem uncomfortable?" Toushirou said as he looked at her.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"You're really not a good liar."

"Sorry." Momo said as the sakura petals swayed with the wind all around Seireitei. That made her know that it was already 12 and that it was Toushirou's birthday already.

"Happy Birthday, Toushirou." Momo said as she smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"And, here's your gift." Momo said as she got her present out and placed it on Toushirou's hands. Toushirou opened the present and saw that it was a necklace.

"Thank you, Momo."

"You're welcome."

"Can you put it on me?"

"Okay." Momo moved closer and placed the necklace around his neck. She sitted infront of him and smiled.

"That fits you."

"You surely know how to pick accessories out, huh?"

"Maybe." Momo then leaned forward and gently kissed him on the lips. Toushirou was clearly surprised of her action and was a little speechless when they broke apart. Momo was blushing as she looked at him.

"Momo..."

"That was also a gift. Rangiku-san once said that if you really love someone, you can give him a kiss as a sign of affection."

"So, that means that you already kissed someone besides me, huh?" Toushirou said as he smirked.

"That's not true! I haven't kissed anyone else except you!" Momo then covered her mouth.

"I heard what I wanted to know. Thank you, Momo." Toushirou said as he smiled. Momo blushed and looked at him.

"Mou... you tricked me! That's unfair!"

"Fair or not, you gave me the best birthday gift that I can wish for."

"Well... if you put it that way, you're welcome."

They both looked at each other and felt a lot of reiatsu. They turned around and the party pops were set off.

-"Happy Birthday, Hitsugaya-taichou!"- All of the 10th squad members as well as Rangiku was there. Gin and the other captains and vice-captains were there too. Ichigo and Rukia were also there.

"Everyone..."

"Happy Birthday, Toushirou." Ichigo said.

"Thanks and it's Hitsugaya-taichou to you." Toushirou said with a small smile.

"Taichou, we prepared a party for you." Rangiku said.

"Where is it this time?"

"At the Seireitei Central Park."

"Alright."

All of them went to the park and saw the other Shinigami there. The zanpakutous were also in their materialized form. Everyone enjoyed the food that Unohana, Yorouichi and Soi Fon cooked. The cake was baked by Yumichika like what Momo asked him to do. Toushirou really enjoyed his special birthday that day.


	8. Chapter 8

After Toushirou's birthday, all the Shinigami and humans in the real world were busy in preparing for Christmas. Although, the Prince of Ice himself was not interested in decorating unlike Rangiku who was having a good time in decorating the Administrative Office.

"Taichou, why aren't you decorating your office?" Rangiku said while holding a garland.

"Because I don't celebrate Christmas. What's so good about it anyway?" Toushirou said as he glared at the garland that Rangiku was holding.

"It's good because you'll have the gifts that you want." She said as she sprawled the garland over the vase.

"That's childish."

"No, it's not and besides, Momo-chan likes Christmas." Rangiku said as she arranged the Christmas tree that she bought from the Gensai earlier.

"She always liked Christmas. That's not new to me."

"Still, why don't you try to enjoy yourself a little, Taichou?"

"How can I do that when there are still three stacks of paperwork that I need to do?" Toushirou said as he wrote down his report.

"Geez. Momo-chan will scold me if you won't see her today! Get up from there, Taichou. I'll do it." Rangiku said as she stood infront of the table. Toushirou just sighed and went out.

'I wonder if she'll really do it?' He thought as he walked around Seireitei. He then felt Momo's reaitsu not far from where he was along with the reiatsu of Ichigo and Rukia. He concealed his own reiatsu and jumped on a tree to look at them.

"Momo-san, we'll help you for the party tonight. I can take a look around at the human world to look for a gown that will fit you. Ichigo can also help." Rukia said.

"Eh? Why am I in it?"

"Just shut up and whether you like it or not, you'll help me."

"Tch."

"Thank you, Rukia-san and Kurosaki-san."

"See you later, Momo-san." Rukia said as she and Ichigo used shunpo.

'I wonder if he'll come?' Momo thought as Toushirou landed silently behind her.

"What are you thinking of, Momo?"

Momo yelped and Toushirou just looked at her. Momo turned around to look at him.

"M-Mou... don't scare me like that."

"Sorry. Anyway, what were you thinking earlier?"

"It was nothing." Momo said as she smiled a little and Toushirou sighed.

"When will you ever learn that your lies will never ever work on me?"

Momo just giggled and Toushirou raised his eyebrow a little.

"Sorry. It's just that... Rukia-san and Kurosaki-san decided to help me for something that I couldn't do alone."

"Why didn't you ask me to help you?"

"Because it's something that I wanted to show you tonight."

"Huh? What's going to happen tonight?"

"A party is being organized by the Gotei 13 members at the 1st squad. The whole place is the venue, even the barracks."

"Hmm... Are you going?" Toushirou said as he looked at her.

"Of course. You know that I like these things, right?" Momo said as Toushirou nodded.

"Okay."

"Ne, are you coming later?"

"I don't know. Matsumoto said she'd do the work but... I can't even think of her doing any work at all." Toushirou said as he shrugged and Momo giggled.

"Don't worry, I asked Rangiku-san to tell you to spend some time with me although, I was surprised that she would force you out."

"She said that you'll scold her if I won't see you today."

"She was just exaggerating. Please go to the party tonight. Please, Shirou-chan. Please, please, please, pretty please." Momo said as she begged him with puppy dog eyes. Toushirou sighed because he knew that he can never refuse her puppy dog eyes.

"Alright."

"Yay! Thank you, Shirou-chan!"

"You're welcome."

"Please wait for me at the 1st squad later, okay?"

"Why can't we go together?"

"Secret." Momo said as she gave Toushirou a kiss on the cheek and disappeared. Toushirou just sighed and shook his head.

'She's just too unexpected.'

Toushirou decided to go back to his squad and check whether Rangiku really did the paperwork or not. When he returned, he saw his table clean and without any paperwork. Rangiku was sleeping on the sofa and Toushirou smiled a little.

'Arigato, Matsumoto.'

He then left a sheet of paper on the table so when she wakes up, she can see it.

Toushirou went to the Real World and Ichigo saw him.

"Yo, Toushirou. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing and it's Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Hmm... Rukia was looking for clothes and I don't know why I'm here with her." Ichigo said as he shrugged.

"I know what you mean."

"Say, are you going to the party tonight?"

"Ah, Momo asked me to."

"I see. Well, you should wear black tux. It will suit you besides, Hisagi-san said that men should wear black tux while the girls can wear anything they like."

"Thanks." Toushirou said as he used shunpo and went to the hill where he watched the sunset. After the sun has finally disappeared from the horizon, Toushirou decided to go back to Soul Society.

He went to his room and wore the black tux that he was keeping. His ribbon was tied neatly and his shirt was well-buttoned. He went out and saw that the other guys were already wearing their tux, even Byakuya.

All the men shinigami were waiting for the females to arrive. Rangiku was wearing a violet gown, laced with black silk and it was tight on the upper body but loose from waist down. Inoue was wearing a red sleeveless gown with black ornaments. Rukia wore a pink tube gown with red ribbon, black gloves and small black ornaments.

"Where's Momo-chan?" Rangiku said as she stood beside Gin.

"Walking down the stairs." Ichigo said as everyone looked at her.

Momo was elitely beautiful. She was wearing a pure white gown, tied on her neck and sleeveless, revealing her shoulders. The gown was tight on the upper body which showed her curves and it was loose from waist down. She was wearing white beaded high heels. Her necklace was simple yet elegant. Her hair was done in a bun but without the cloth to cover it. Her clip was shiny. Toushirou watched her in awe as she walked down the stairs and stood with them.

"Wow! Momo-chan, is that you?" Rangiku said with wide eyes as she looked at Momo.

"Hai. Rukia-san and Kurosaki-san, arigato." Momo said as she looked at the two.

"You're welcome. Momo-san, you're beautiful." Rukia said as she smiled.

"Thank you and all of you look handsome and beautiful too."

"Hey, don't just look at her like that. Talk to her." Ichigo said as he nudged Toushirou with his shoulder.

"S-Shut up."

The music started and there were those who danced in pairs and in groups. It was waltz and the guys asked the girls to dance. Ichigo led Rukia to the floor, Inoue and Ulquiorra were together, Nemu and Uryuu danced together, Urahara and Yorouichi were dancing together ( They were finally able to go back to Soul Society but they aren't staying for long. Yamamoto invited them. ) , Hirako and Hiyori were dancing then Hiyori smacked Hirako a little when he stepped on her feet, Mashiro and Kensei were dancing even though Kensei was forced, Nanao and Shunsui were dancing, Byakuya and Hisana, to everyone's surprise, were dancing together ( Hisana was brought back to life since anyone or any soul that dies in Soul Society with pure heart and intention are normally brought back to life. ).

Toushirou was looking at Momo and he looked away when Momo looked at him.

"You look handsome, Hitsugaya-kun."

"And you look beautiful, Hinamori."

"Thank you."

"You were right."

"About what?"

"About this as a surprise." Toushirou said as he smirked a little.

"I think that I was able to surprise you, huh?"

"Ah, you did."

Momo smiled and looked at the dance floor. Toushirou held out a hand to her and Momo looked at him.

"May I have this dance?" Toushirou said with a small smile that made Momo blush. Momo placed her hand on his and they walked to the dance floor. They danced as the music continued.

"Since when did you learn how to dance?" Momo said as she smiled.

"Ever since we were kids. I just don't dance."

"Why is that?"

"Nothing."

"That's unfair. Still, I'm glad you let me have my first dance."

Toushirou looked at her, a little surprised.

"First? Didn't you dance with the kids in Rukongai when we were kids?"

"No. I never danced any of them. I wanted you to be my first."

"Including Kira and the others?"

"Yes. I didn't dance with them."

"Silly Meshunden. If you really wanted me to dance then all you have to do is ask." Toushirou said as he smirked and Momo giggled.

"Okay but does that mean that you won't refuse me when I ask you?"

"Ah."

"Even if you're doing paperwork?"

"Ah."

"Even if you're eating watermelons?"

"I won't refuse you."

"Even if..." Momo trailed off as she tried to think of other things to ask. Toushirou just sighed.

"Even if I'm doing something else, scolding Matsumoto for not doing paperwork or spilling sake around the office, reminding Kurosaki Ichigo to call me by my title, stopping Kusajishi Yachiru from calling me with stupid nicknames, even if I'm just lying on my futon, watching the snow or anything that you can think of, just ask me to do something with you and I won't refuse you."

"Really? Thank you, Toushirou." Momo said as she smiled.

The music slowly ended and the couples stopped dancing with a light bow of courtesy. Momo and Toushirou sitted on the chairs paired with light green tablecloth and roses in the vase of the table.

"A lot of things happened in this single winter, don't you think?"

"Ah, lots of unexpected things happened." Toushirou said as he looked at her.

"Most of them were unexpected but the part that I liked most was... when we became a couple." Momo said as she blushed.

"I know."

Momo smiled and Toushirou looked at her. He then glanced at the other Shinigami and found out that they were busy doing lots of things. Byakuya was talking with Hisana and Ichigo and Rukia were standing at the balcony.

"Ne, Momo."

"Yes?"

"Can we go out for a while?"

"Okay."

The both of them stood up and went to the other balcony at the 1st squad hall. Momo was looking at the snow when Toushirou broke the silence.

"Momo, we've known each other for a very long time now, right?"

"Of course."

"Then, is it alright with you if we'll stay with each other forever?"

"Shirou... -chan... what do you..." Momo trailed off when she saw Toushirou holding a small box in his hand and inside it was a silver ring with sapphire gem in the middle.

"Will you marry me?"

Momo felt her heart skipped a beat and smiled at Toushirou.

"Yes."

Toushirou smiled and slid the ring in her finger. Momo looked at the ring and looked at Toushirou.

"Unexpected things really happened this winter."

"Ah, but you becoming Hitsugaya Momo soon is not unexpected. I really wanted to marry you someday and it was just early."

"Eh? Really?"

"Ah."

"Thank you, Toushirou."

"You're welcome."

* * *

The Epilogue will be the next after this. Thanks to those who read and reviewed my fics. ^_^

Hontou ni arigato gozaimasu.

Sadly... some of my fics will be discontinued... The stories were erased and I can't get the datas back...  
I don't know who did it... so... I'm sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks after Toushirou proposed to Momo, their wedding was held at the 1st squad. Every Shinigami was invited and they were wearing tux and gowns for the wedding. Ichigo was with Toushirou while waiting for Momo to come out of the room and walk down the isle.

"Don't worry, Toushirou. Rukia's with Momo and they'll be out in a minute."

"Ah and it's Hitsugaya-taichou to you."

"Still? Even on your wedding?"

"Ah. Only Momo has the right to call me by my name alone." Toushirou said as he smirked which made his fangirls scream with delight but then sulked down when they remembered that today was his wedding.

A few minutes later, Rukia walked down the isle, flowers in her hands. Ichigo escorted her and they both walked. Rangiku followed behind and Gin escorted her. Yachiru came out while holding a pillow with the rings on it. Then, as the music continued, the bride went out of the room and walked dow the isle.

Toushirou was amazed by Momo's beauty even though her face was slightly hidden under the veil that she was wearing. Momo's gown was pure white, just like the snow with outline of sky blue on the top, waist and edge of the skirt. There were also beads forming flowers on her wedding was wearing gloves that reached the middle of her arms and her hair was out of its bun and she had a peach blossom-shaped clip on it.

Momo stopped infront of Toushirou as she placed her hand on his arm and they both went infront of Yamamoto who became the priest.

"Do you, Hitsugaya Toushirou, take this woman as your wife, through thick or thin, through sickness or health, for rich or for poor and till death do you part?"

Toushirou glanced at Momo before saying, "I do."

"Do you, Hinamori Momo, take this man as your husband, through thick or thin, through sickness or health, for rich or for poor and till death do you part?"

Momo smiled at Toushirou and said, "I do."

Yamamoto smiled at Yachiru as she gave the couple the rings and they slid it on their fingers.

"I now declare you as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Toushirou lifted the veil and revealed Momo's natural beauty. He went closer to her and kissed her. Their guests clapped their hands. After the kiss, Toushirou carried Momo in bridal way as rose petals were showered on them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 Years Later

-"Mama! Papa!"-

Two kids came running down the hall and opened the sliding doors of the 10th Squad Administrative Office.

"What is it, Yuki, Yukina?" Momo said as she looked at the kids.

Hitsugaya Yuki and Hitsugaya Yukina are Momo and Toushirou's twins. Yuki's hair is white, just like Toushirou's although his bangs were on the right side of his face and his eyes were brown just like Momo's. Yukina's hair, on the other hand, is similarly colored to Momo's black hair while her eyes were icy green just like Toushirou's. Yuki's minutes older than Yukina and both of them are three years old.

-"Mama, Papa, we were able to enter in the Shinigami Acedemy and we saw Aki and Haru there."- The twins said in unison.

"Congratulations, Yuki and Yukina." Momo said as she smiled at the twins.

"Congratulations in entering." Toushirou said as he smiled at the kids.

-"Thank you, Mama and Papa."-

"So, Kurosaki Ichigo's kids also decided to enter in the Academy, huh?" Toushirou said as he wrote details on the paper.

"Seems like it." Momo said as she gave hot chocolates to the kids.

Kurosaki Aki and Kurosaki Haru are Rukia and Ichigo's children. Haru's hair is black like Rukia's and his eyes were brown just like Ichigo's. Aki's hair is orange just like Ichigo's orange hair and her eyes were violet like Rukia's. Haru was a few minutes older than Aki.

"Was Rina-chan also there?" Momo said.

"Rina-chan was there and-" Yukina said.

"Rangiku-san was with her too." Yuki finished. They are able to finish each other's sentences since they know what the other one is going to say. Just like telepathy in twins.

"I see."

Ichimaru Rina is Rangiku and Gin's daughter, a year older than the other kids. Rina's hair is blonde orange like Rangiku's and her eyes were red just like Gin's.

"Speaking of Matsumoto, where is she?" Toushirou said as he glanced at Momo and their twins.

-"Sorry, we don't know."- Yuki and Yukina said.

"You really shouldn't look for Rangiku-san that much. She has her family, you know."

Toushirou just sighed. The kids yawned a little and their parents looked at them.

"You two can sleep now." Momo said.

-"We're still fine but..."-

"Is there a place that you want to go to?" Toushirou said as he piled the papers neatly. The kids just nodded.

"Where do you want to go?" Momo said.

-"Can we... go to the Real World?"-

"Speaking of which, I remember that Rukia-san told me that there's a festival for kids in Karakura Town."

"Then, let's go there." Toushirou said as he stood up.

"But... wouldn't we..." Yukina said.

"Disturb you?" Yuki finished.

"No, you won't. I'm already finished and besides, I always have time for my kids and for Momo." Toushirou said as he carried Yuki and Yukina.

-"Yay! Thank you."-

All of them went to the Senkai Gate and went to the Real World. Momo was wearing a green blouse and knee-length skirt and doll shoes. Yukina was wearing a blue blouse and skirt and white doll shoes. Toushirou was wearing a black shirt ( a little similar to the one he wore in episode 132 but this one is without the number printed on it, instead there's a design of a dragon like Hyourinmaru on it.) and jean pants and brown shoes. Yuki was wearing a white shirt similar to Toushirou's but with a black dragon on the left shoulder and jean pants and grey shoes.

They were walking around Karakura Town when someone called them.

"Toushirou! Momo!"

The two looked at the person who called them and saw Ichigo with Rukia and their kids.

"Ichigo-san and Rukia-san, good morning." Momo said as she looked at them.

-"Good morning, Rukia-san and Ichigo-san."- Yuki and Yukina said.

"Good morning to you too." Rukia said.

"Morning." Ichigo said as he smiled.

-"Good morning, Hitsugaya-taichou and Momo-san."- Aki and Haru said.

"Good morning." Toushirou said.

"Good morning, Aki-chan and Haru-kun."

"Momo-sa, are you all here for the children's fest?"

"Hai. The kids wanted to come here so we accompanied them."

"That's great! We can all go to the festival." Rukia said.

"Hai."

They walked to the mall and saw lots of couples there with their kids. Yuki, Yukina, Haru and Aki were looking at the place. Their parents glanced at them and went to an ice cream store. Lots of salesladies were looking at Toushirou. Momo and their kids were looking at the ice creams as well as the Kurosaki's.

"Is he still single?" A saleslady whispered.

"I don't think so. Why would a single guy go to a place which is filled with parents and kids?" The other one answered.

"Maybe he's still single and he just likes to go to places like these on such events."

"How I wish that it's true. He's just so handsome to be a father or something."

"But... Who's that kid that looks like him? His brother?"

"Perhaps."

The two salesladies looked at Toushirou admiringly. Ichigo noticed this and chuckled.

"Seems like you still catch the womens' attentions even if you're already married." Ichigo whispered to Toushirou.

"I don't care." Toushirou said as he looked at Momo.

"All I can see is Momo and no one else besides her." He added and Ichigo just smiled.

"Sou ka."

"Have you made up your mind on what flavors you're going to choose?" Toushirou said as he looked at Momo and the twins.

"Can I have vanilla?" Yukina said.

"Can I have chocolate?" Yuki said.

"You can. What about you, Momo?"

"Hmm... Vanilla sundae with chocolate syrup." Momo said as she smiled.

"Alright." Toushirou said.

"Toushirou, I'll order for you guys but can you find seats?" Ichigo said.

"Momo already found seats. I'll go with you."

Momo and her kids as well as Rukia and her kids sitted on the chairs.

"Mama, can I go to Papa?" Yuki said.

"Of course." Momo said as she smiled.

"Thank you." Yuki then jumped down from his seat and ran to Toushirou.

"Yuki-kun seems to really be Hitsugaya-taichou's child." Rukia said.

"Hai. He's very much like him and clings to him often. I see Shirou-chan in him when he was younger." Momo said.

Rukia smiled at her. Toushirou looked at Yuki when he ran to him and picked him up.

"What is it, Yuki?"

The salesladies looked at them as Yuki looked at the ice creams.

"Can you please add some cherries on Mama's sundae?"

-'Mama?'- The salesladies thought.

"Okay. Anything more?" Toushirou said as he looked at his son.

"Nothing more, Papa." Yuki said as he smiled.

-'Papa!?'- The salesladies then sulked a little. Ichigo and Toushirou's orders were then served. Toushirou carried the tray on one hand as he carried Yuki with the other. Ichigo and Toushirou sitted next to their wives.

"Momo, did you know that Toushirou just broke the hearts of the salesladies over there?" Ichigo said with a grin as he pointed to the sulking ladies.

"Huh? Toushirou did?" Momo said as she looked at the two men.

"Yeah. I think that those two fell for him but then he broke their hearts and you know, he said something good." Ichigo said as he looked at Toushirou who was glaring at him. If only looks can kill, Ichigo would've been dead by now.

-"What?"- The two ladies said.

"He said..."

"Shut up, Kurosaki Ichigo." Toushirou said as he glared at him even more and Ichigo just chuckled.

"As if I'll be scared even if you glare at me. Toushirou said, 'All I can see is Momo and no one besides her.' when I told him that he still catches the ladies' attention even though he's already married."

Momo blushed as Toushirou looked away. Rukia giggled and Ichigo laughed.

'If only he didn't have kids yet, I would have made him a frozen strawberry right now.' Toushirou thought.

"That's amazing, Shirou-chan." Momo said as she smiled at him.

'I think that I'll let him go for now.' Toushirou thought.

"Ah." Was his simple reply to her.

After they finished their ice creams, they decided to go out and stay at Kasenjiki. The kids were amazed when they saw the fireworks as it explode in the sky and made it glitter. There were also other Shinigami with kids. Byakuya with Hisana and their daughter, Yana, Rangiku with Gin and Rina, Ikkaku with Mizuho ( She is Keigo's sister; the one who calls Ikkaku 'Darling'. ) and their kids; Mizuka and Zui, Orihime with Ulquiorra and their daughter, Mira, Hiyori with Hirako and their son, Kyo and the other members of the Gotei 13.

(A/N: Sorry if the names were boring. I had a totally hard time in making names up for the kids especially when I wanted to make names out from their parent's names. Although, the Hitsugaya twins were different. I made Momo want to name their kids after Toushirou's favorite thing, the snow. So, I made up Yuki ( snow) and Yukina ( snow flower ). Yukina came from yuki and hana ( flower ) since Momo likes peach blossoms. )

"I didn't notice how time passed by. Almost everyone have their own kids and families." Momo whispered.

"Ah but lots of things can still happen in the distant future." Toushirou said as he pulled Momo closer to him.

"I agree."

-"Mama, Papa."- Yuki and Yukina said.

Momo and Toushirou looked at the kids with smiles on their faces.

-"Thank you for allowing us to go here."-

-" You're welcome."- Momo and Toushirou said.

Just as when the atmospehere for everyone was getting good, a large group of Huge Hollows appeared. Toushirou got out of his gigai as well as the others and readied their zanpakutous. The girls took their kids in a safer place.

"Darn Hollows." Ichigo said as he pulled out Zangetsu.

"Souten ni saze, Hyourinmaru." Toushirou said as Hyourinmaru appeared and the sky became dark. Everyone followed and revealed their shikai.

After few minutes of fighting, the Huge Hollows were slowly defeated but one fired its Cero to the Hitsugaya twins. Momo got her zanpakutou out and deflected the Cero. Before it caused more damage, Toushirou used his Sennen Hyourou on the Hollow and froze it in an instant. He then went to them.

"Are you all alright?" He asked in a tone with worry and concern.

-"Hai."- Yuki and Yukina said.

"Yes, Shirou-chan." Momo said as she smiled.

All of the Shinigami went back to their gigais and Toushirou looked at Momo, still worried. Momo looked at him and giggled.

"Don't be like that. I'm alright."

"But, you were almost hurt. Sorry."

"Oh, Shirou-chan. I'm alright. You saved me." Momo said as she holded Toushirou's hand.

"Cheer up now, Mr. Hitsugaya. I'm alright so there's nothing to worry." At this, Toushirou sighed.

"I was worried because you are my one and only wife, Mrs. Hitsugaya Momo so I have all the right in the world to be worried about you." Toushirou said as he smirked.

"Hai." Momo smiled.

'Things can really change with time and... I'm sure... that in the distant future, lots of exciting things will happen. Although, Toushirou, Yuki, Yukina and me... are going to stay as a happy family.' Momo thought as she leaned on Toushirou's shoulder.

Winter, the season that the Prince of Ice, Hitsugaya Toushirou likes the most. The season when he and his childhood friend and sweetheart, Hinamori Momo were finally able to confess their unchanging feelings for each other. The exact confession that was awaited by the people of Seireitei for such a long time, the only piece missing to complete their hearts which was granted in a single winter, their Winter of Happiness.

Winter was cold, just like Toushirou's reiatsu but his presence was as warm as the fire that burns within Momo, the reincarnation of summer and fire. Two opposites, two different people but when they have each other, they are two hearts, minds and bodies as one. A perfect fit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really don't know a thing about the lines said in a marriage nor make a scene like that so forgive me if it was bad. By the way, a sequel will soon be posted after this. It will be entitled 'Together Forever' and just a little preview. In that sequel, Momo will lose all of her memories due to an accident but of course, shee will regain all of it with the help of her family and friends.

Oh yeah, in that fic. You may find some of the characters out of their normal character trait. Toushirou is still the same but is open with his family. Well, there's nothing wrong with that, right? After all, in the world of fanfiction, the authors are free to make the characters be the way they want them to be. ^_^

Thank you to those who supported my fic. Thank you very much. About the chapter titles, I know that I forgot to post the titles so here they are:

Chapter 1- Confessions on a Day of Snow

Chapter 2- Gin's Sentence, Rangiku's Fellings and Answers

Chapter 3- Support

Chapter 4- Three Months

Chapter 5- News for Karin

Chapter 6- Zanpakutou Materialization

Chapter 7- Special Birthday Gift

Chapter 8- Christmas

Chapter 9- Winter Happiness

The titles were kind of lame, weren't they? Sorry. I tried my best in making titles and these are the results. Forgive me if they suck. Also, sorry for the mistakes in words, grammars or anything. I really apologize.

~ sapphire wind


End file.
